


Together

by Settiai



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-12
Updated: 2002-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Sam's POV that takes place after the Ring is destroyed but before he and Frodo are rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

While you laid there sleeping,  
I never stopped watching over you.

While you stood there weeping,  
My heart was steadfast and true.

When you tried to sneak away,  
I wouldn't stay behind.

And now that we've survived another day,  
I'm glad that you didn't change my mind.

I will never turn my back on you,  
For you mean to much to me.

The devotion I have for you is true,  
That is obvious to see.

As we quietly stand here,  
Unsure of where to turn.

I wipe away a tear,  
And for our innocence lost I yearn.

No matter what happens now,  
I will stand by you sir.

At the moment I'm not sure how,  
But we will be together.


End file.
